1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to watercraft and more particularly to features for personal watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of watercraft exist, each being suited for different types of activities. The term personal watercraft generally refers to a sporty, jet-propelled watercraft capable of accommodating a driver and, in some instances, two or three passengers. One advantage of a personal watercraft is its maneuverability. A typical watercraft, for example, is capable of making relatively tight turns on the water, and is capable of achieving relatively high speeds.
A characteristic that makes a personal watercraft capable of achieving this kind of maneuverability and speed is its small size and shape which permit it to be ridden like a motorcycle.
A typical personal watercraft provides a small hull defining an engine compartment below a seating area. Because they are usually small and compact, personal watercraft generally are limited in storage space and in the number of passengers they can accommodate.
Larger sport boats, on the other hand, can provide significant storage space and accommodate greater numbers of passengers. However, larger sport boats do so at the expense of sportiness and maneuverability.
Therefore, personal watercraft and larger sport boats satisfy different goals. Personal watercraft are designed for speed, nimbleness, and maneuverability. Large sport boats do not focus on these attributes. Instead, they excel at storage and passenger space. These two attributes have not, heretofore, been combined into a single boat, especially of the type described herein.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a watercraft, which combines the speed, maneuverability, and personal convenience of a personal watercraft with the roominess, storage capability, and size of a larger sport boat.
A watercraft, according to the present invention, includes a powered hull and at least one compartment integrally formed within the hull, the compartment being adapted for storage and having an opening thereinto defined by a planar surface.
The watercraft includes a powered hull, a deck attached to the hull defining a central area on which a straddle-type seat is disposed and at least one storage compartment disposed at a stern of the watercraft and being accessible through an opening in the deck. The watercraft also includes at least one deck section mounted to the deck and being moveable between a closed position where the compartment is covered and an open position where the compartment is accessible, wherein, when in the closed position, a top surface of the at least one deck section defines a sun deck area.
Finally, according to the present invention, the planar seal resiliently engages the planar surface when the compartment is closed to prevent the ingress of water into the compartment.